


She's A Lady, And She's Mine

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [13]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Anxious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Music, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.""I swear 'ta God, if anyone objects I'm gonna kill them.""Bendy, stop."
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 30
Kudos: 55





	She's A Lady, And She's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy!  
> Soooo this fanfic is special, for obvious reasons 😏. I think you guys are gonna like it! I hope it's up to par... I feel a little insecure posting this, so if I could get some reassurance, that'd be GREAT! 😅
> 
> Several warnings!
> 
> -Smuuut  
> -Sexual Tension  
> -Probably some cussing, I can't remember.  
> -Crackhead Cuphead  
> -Crackhead Sammy  
> -Mugman/Cala Maria (it's mentioned in passing.)  
> -Alice/Boris, because they're dating in this series. HUZZZAAHHH.  
> -Alice being... well. Alice. :P  
> -Sweet girl Allison  
> -Flirting  
> -Wedding Planning.  
> -Wedding Nerves
> 
> I think that's it!!! I hope you guys enjoy it!

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“For My Beloved_  
_As I hold your hands in mine,_  
_Know that I hold your heart as well._  
_As I gaze into your eyes,_  
_Know that I see into our shared future._  
_As I feel your heart beat,_  
_Know that mine dances along to its rhythm_  
_As I hear the words you speak,_  
_Know that they are melody and harmony playing in my ears._  
_As I sit in amazement that you are in my life,_  
_I recognize what a gift you are.”_  
** -Rev. Edie Weinstein **

* * *

The birds were chirping, the sun was beginning to shine, and everyone in the Ink Machine Apartments are asleep.

_Everyone but you and Bendy._

You and Bendy were much too busy to sleep in today! Things needed to be written, paperwork needed to be filed, orders needed to be sent out, your WEDDING had to be planned! Oh yes! Your wedding! Finally, you'd be known to the world as the official wife of Bendy Stein, your loving soul mate. To say the two of you were excited about the whole affair would be an understatement. As the date draws nearer and nearer, you two had been absolute balls of chaotic joy. Bendy's tail wouldn't stop rattling like a maraca whenever you walked by or when someone would ask him about you. He'd go on long, drawn out spiels about your beauty and how excited he was to finally marry you and his tail would go absolutely berserk, crashing into things and whipping about. But his smile? _His smile was the best part._

Bendy had the biggest, most lovesick, most dopey smile that everyone had EVER seen in the history of smiles these past couple of weeks. He'd be in the middle of talking and would just get this far off look in his eye. Then his eyes would soften and his facial muscles would relax while his lips just split wide open and he'd light up the entire room with the big, bright smile that would take over his entire face. It was so bright, and so happy, you could see his soul in that grin-- dancing around to the wild beat of his heart like it was the best song he had heard in ages. As soon as Bendy would stop talking and start grinning, everyone knew you had entered the room... and when he squealed and giggled?

That meant you had smiled back.

Currently, you were in the process of chatting with Bendy at the kitchen island. He was sat up on one of the chairs, bracing himself against his forearms while leaning against the marble countertop of the island so he could watch you make his coffee like you always do. You two were in the process of going over some paperwork about the wedding, and you two needed to get down into the details about what you wanted at the wedding. A sigh of contentment leaves Bendy's lips as his hands idly fidget with one another, before clasping together while he smiles all dopey-like you when you look over your shoulder to see what he could be sighing about. "Is there a problem?" You ask with an amused smile on your face-- that grin of his always makes you smile. He shakes his head with a squeal and a giggle, and just continues to smile and admire you. His tail is sticking up in the air, lazily swaying around as he shifts to prop his chin up on his hand, while laying his other arm across the counter. Chuckling, you shake your head in amusement and go back to preparing his coffee. There are just a few last minute touches you have to make, aaaaaannnnd... done!

Turning around, you smile playfully at Bendy who is _still_ smiling at you like you just brought down the moon for him. You strut forward and gently set down his coffee mug in front of him. He's not ready for you to sit down, however, because when you try to pull away he quickly loops his arm around your waist and holds you there for a moment so he can press a loving kiss to your lips... and feel your ass up a little. The two of you chuckle breathlessly before parting lips. Bendy takes the opportunity to use his tail to pull one of the chairs right next to him... that way you're right where he wants you. By his side.

Giggling at his neediness, you sit down in the chair and take a sit of your own coffee you had made prior. After taking a sip of the delicious nectar of the gods, you sigh happily and lightly tap one of the papers with a manicured nail. "So." You begin, while looking up to meet Bendy's eyes. "Where are we at in the planning department?"

"Planning? 'Da wedding? Or do you mean..." Bendy asks while gently placing a hand on your stomach so he can lightly drag his fingers across it. "...planning for 'da future?" He asks in the form of a hushed whisper. The feather light touch of his fluttery fingers across your stomach tickles and makes you giggle and smile, but you shake your head because that's not what you meant. "I meant with the wedding."

Bendy blinks at you owlishly a few times before suddenly moving again. Nodding, he sits up in his seat and exclaims; "Ah! Right!"

You watch as your fiance wraps his large, masculine hands around the coffee mug you brought him. His fingers wrap around the ceramic cup, causing the thick cords of muscles and tendons in his arms and wrists to flex when he lifts the heavy cup to his lips. After taking a large swing, he exhales and bobs his head appreciatively at you. "Aaah! Taste great as always." He begins, only to switch over into 'lets-get-it-done!' mode. "Okay! The weddin'. What are you thinkin'? Where do you want it? Paris? Rome? Venice?" He asks, leaning back into his chair while folding an arm behind his head as he rests the other on his lap. Your eyes widen at the names of the cities and you begin to shake your head.

"I... I admit, I wasn't thinking of places. I honestly thought we could just... have it here. Here in New York. A little chapel. Nothing fancy."

Bendy looks almost offended at your suggestion, and stares at you like you've grown a 2nd head. He sits up in his chair and holds out his arms to you in a pleading manner as he begins to gesture wildly as he talks; "Nothin' fancy? **Nothin' fancy**?! Toots, do you know who you're marrying?!" He shrieks at you with wild, crazed eyes that ask if you've gone absolutely bonkers. You can't help but throw your head back and laugh as Bendy begins to break off into a spiel; "You're tellin' me 'dat I have all 'dis money for us to blow on our weddin', and you don't want none of it?! What kinda-- I thought most girls dream of big flashy weddings!" He shrieks indignantly, throwing his arms above his head in a dramatic fashion, causing you to gigglesnort before outright laughing some more as he continues on; "Nothin' fancy... 'dats some-- What kind of-- I can't--"

You almost collapse in your chair as you continue to giggle. Finally, you manage to catch your breath and you try to explain yourself as you flick away a couple tears of laughter in your eyes; "I've always told you, love. I don't need fancy cars or a big house. I just need you."

Bendy's hardened expression softens a great deal at that, and he nods while sighing. He scoots his chair close to yours and takes your hands in his. He gently rubs small little circles into your skin with the soft pads of his fingers. His eyes glisten at you, letting you know he's probably about to beg you to change your mind; "I know cupid, but please try 'ta understand where I'm comin' from. This is 'da one time where I get to make you feel like 'da queen you are in a literal sense. I have enough money 'ta make your dream weddin' a reality, and I _want_ 'ta do 'dat for yous. You want a crown? I'll get you a crown! Want a big dress? I'll get you a big dress!"

"But what about _you,_ Bendy? What do _you_ want?" You ask in an attempt to turn it around. You tilt your head and smile at him while he raises one hand up to caress your cheek in a loving manner. "Let me treat you like 'da queen you are. 'Dats what I want." He murmurs while smiling sweetly at you. "Please, doll? Let me show you off? I want 'da world 'ta see how gorgeous my woman is."

"...Alright." You concede with a large grin, causing Bendy to LEAP up from his chair, scoop you up, and swirl you around in the room, laughing heartily with you all the while. " **YES**!" He shouts gleefully, spinning you around a few more times before finally deciding to lower you to the floor. Bendy gently holds your hips to keep you steady. You chuckle-- the smile on his face is bright enough to power the whole city, you'd reckon. He quickly leans down to press a heart-stopping kiss to your lips, trying to eagerly showcase his joy to you by pulling you close to his body. His hands shamelessly explore your curvy form, groping and feeling you up as he deepens the kiss by tilting his head to the side and gradually leaning you back. The kiss is desperate, passionate.

_And it feels good._

"You--" Bendy says, speaking between frantic, passionate kisses; "are 'da--" _**smooch** _"most amazing--" _**smooch** _"and sexiest woman--" _**smooch** _"I have ever met" **_smooch_** "in my entire life!"

You giggle against his lips, and Bendy can _feel_ the heat radiating from your red blushy cheeks. Its the best feeling ever for him-- knowing that he's made you blush. He can't help the primal feeling it evokes within him; a purr rumbles through his chest, and his heart speeds up. He gets this fluttery feeling in his tummy, and his tail happily curls into a spiral without him even realizing he's doing it. It's just an automatic reaction-- you don't just make _him_ happy, you make his entire _body_ happy, and that's a rare thing to find. It's hard to find someone that gets along with both your mind and your body, and Bendy thanks God everyday that he found that in you.

When you finally part lips, Bendy smiles breathlessly as he rests his forehead against your own so he can stare into those wonderful eyes of yours. He's panting slightly, having spent a bit of energy kissing you silly, but it's fine. Somehow, the feeling of his breath on your face makes this moment feel much more intimate. It's a wonderful feeling, knowing you've kissed someone breathless. "You're so wonderful." He murmurs, his hand coming up to stroke some stray hairs behind your ear before caressing your cheek in an affectionate manner. "I don't know what I did 'ta ever deserve you."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you."

The both of you giggle before sharing another gentle kiss that makes the both of you happily hum. Bendy is quick to scoop you off your feet and sit back down in his chair before settling you down in his lap, right where you belong. Wrapping an arm around your waist provides him the means to keep you close, and keep you stable. You rest your head on his shoulder while taking a moment to bask in the warmth of his arms. You don't know how, but he's always warm. He gives off a lot of body heat, which is nice for you as your body tends to get cold very easily. Even now in nothing more than a pair of grey sweatpants, his body feels like he's been piled under blankets all day... and it's barely 9 AM!

"How are you always so warm?" You murmur against Bendy's bare chest as your eyes flutter shut. You can smell the spicy-scented soap he used when you showered together this morning still on his skin. Your hands trail over the many white and grey scars that cover his body, and he purrs gently under the gentle ministrations of your delicate fingers as the run over the many ridges and dips. His eyes close and he takes a deep breath before calmly answering; "I'm not sure. I've always run hot. Probably part'a being a demon. Probably something Henry did while creating me. That's what I'd say if I had 'ta guess, at least."

"That reminds me... Dad found some concept art about you. I forgot to mention that earlier this morning."

"Oscar did?" Bendy hums, sounding interested at the idea.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot you like to call him Oscar." You scoff at yourself, shaking your head slightly at your own foolishness. "Silly me. I'm so used to calling him Dad, I almost expect everyone else to as well... But yeah, he did. Apparently he found it while going through Grandpa's office. He saved it as well as all the stuff you specifically asked for, like the gears, the letters, and whatnot."

"Sweet. We'll swing by later today 'ta grab 'em, I have 'ta bring he and Pippa some things anyway."

"Oh?" You ask, tilting your head back to look up at the love of your life before inquiring further on the subject; "What do you have to bring them?"

"I have to bring them some stuff they left behind when we were helping them move into their new place." Bendy begins, pausing to adjust his position so he can hold you closer. "Just a couple boxes full of pictures. There were a couple of you as a kid, I'd imagine they'd want them back."

All the color drains from your face. "W-Wait--" You stutter as you break out into a nervous sweat. "P-Pictures of me as a kid? You... You didn't happen to...." 

"See the one of you dressed up as me for Halloween? _Yes I did."_ Bendy grins evilly. "You looked so cute, too. You even had a little tail!"

"Son of a BITCH!" You loudly curse, causing Bendy to laugh and hold you close to him when you try to embarrassingly scramble away. Thrashing around does nothing but make Bendy laugh harder and tighten his grip on you. "Baby! Baby! Baby! It's not 'dat big of a deal!" He cackles. You whine, giving up on trying to flee, choosing to attempt to hide by curling up in Bendy's arms into the tightest ball you can imagine. He just chuckles and tries to gently pry your limbs away from your face, though you weakly protest with a few bratty whines.

"Babyyyyy." He coos.

"Fuck off." You gigglesnort, making Bendy laugh heartily at your cranky response. "Ooooh someone is a little snappy-wappy! Does some need a nappy-nap?" He smirks, flinching with a squeal when your arm quickly flies out to playfully bat him on the head.

"Dick!" You giggle out, causing Bendy to wickedly grin as the opportunity for a dirty joke suddenly rises.

"Yes, I have one! Would you like 'ta sit down on it? Repeatedly?" Bendy snickers, squealing louder when your hand comes out to smack him once more and this time you make contact with his skin."BENDY!" You outright guffaw in disbelief. He giggles like a mischievous little child who is proud of himself despite having just gotten caught doing something naughty. You can't help but join in on his laughter, and the two of you cling to each other while giggling like a bunch of idiots. You bury your face into his chest and huff before taking a couple deep breaths to calm yourself. Looking up at him proves to be a mistake, because when you stare him down he giggles and murmurs something about how he has a pole he'd _love_ for you to swing around on. The dirty comment makes you lose your shit, so you repeatedly smack his pecs as you desperately try to catch your breath.

"WHAT?!" Bendy giggles all naughty like while you try to breathe. "I'm just saying!"

"You--" You pause so you can greedily gulp down some air between laughing fits "You are--"

"Amazing, yes I know. You told me repeatedly last night." He purrs, only to break out into a giggle when you smack his chest with a loud "THWAP" of your hand. Bendy eventually eases off the dirty humor and lets you catch your breath-- though, that dirty smug grin of his never leaves. You pant and you gasp, and you shudder, but you do eventually catch your breath. No thanks to Bendy, of course. Still, he does press an apologetic kiss to your forehead, which makes you chuckle breathlessly.

"So what were you thinking for the wedding venue? Do I get a say in it?" You ask, causing Bendy to scoff in disbelief; "Of course you get a say in it! I just want it 'ta be FLASHY and EXPENSIVE! Make 'da whole town jealous!" Bendy declares dramatically before leaning down to press a giggly kiss to your temple. "Though, if I may make a suggestion... I think I know of the perfect place to have the wedding at." He says while offering you a soft smile. Raising an eyebrow, you give your husband-to-be a pointed look that makes him immediately look away. "Bendy?" You ask, grinning when he hums in acknowledgment but still refuses to look at you. "Bendy? How expensive is it?" You ask, trying to get him to look at you-- but he won't.

"Money isn't an issue." He says, dismissively waving his hand. 

"You're making this so much more difficult than it needs to be." You giggle, causing Bendy to smirk and _finally_ look at you.

"I'm sorry that marrying me is a huge hassle." He replies in a cocky and confident manner that makes your stomach flutter and pulse with desire. Oooh! Down, girl!

"What about our wedding instructor? You know, the guy that taught us how to walk properly? Think he'd approve it?" You smirk in a teasing manner, causing Bendy to groan and roll his head back. "Oh, don't even get me STARTED on 'dat old geezer!" Bendy scoffs irritably, making you laugh. "He kept telling me not 'ta walk like I own 'da place! People don't understand 'dat I don't know how NOT 'ta walk around like I own 'da place... because I usually do!!" He exclaims, wildly flailing his arm around in such a way that it makes you laugh.

"Do you own the place? The wedding venue?" You giggle while smiling in amusement.

"YES!" He declares, throwing his arms up dramatically, making you once again throw your head back and laugh. It takes you a moment, but you eventually manage to calm down. Flicking a few tears away, you ask; "Okay. In that case, I'll leave the decorations to you since you know how it looks. Surprise me with them. What about the honeymoon portion? Where do you want to go?"

"CRUISE!" Bendy says, immediately piping up. The answer shocks you, as evident by the look on your face. "Really?" You say, in surprise. Bendy nods his head in response and says; "Yeah! I thought we could take the crew with us. Give them a vacation. Sound good 'ta you?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I already bought everyone tickets while you were asleep this morning." Bendy grins wickedly as you begin to cackle in response. "Of course you did!" You giggle while shaking your head in amusement before you lean over to press an adoring kiss to his skin. His eyes shut when he feels you press your lips against his temple, and he grins. When you pull away, his hands come up to caress your cheek. As he tenderly strokes his fingers across your skin, he whispers;

_"I can't wait 'ta marry you."_

* * *

Today is the day!

Today is the day!

**TODAY IS THE DAY!!!**

You have not seen Bendy since you woke up this morning, as the Angel Twins and Boris practically broke the door down to separate the two of you so you could get ready for the wedding in private. After allowing quick kiss between you and Bendy, they drove you in separate vehicles to the venue; the angel twins had you, while Boris had Bendy (who was very grumpy that he wasn't allowed to have a cup of coffee first). The Angel Twins were on special orders to make sure you didn't see the venue until you walked in through the doors, so you were blindfolded for the entire car ride. After many jokes about feeling more like a hostage rather than a bride, the giggly girls took you to the bride's room to prepare for the wedding. You were nervous. _Very nervous._ It felt weird to be hidden in a room, away from the guests that you could hear marching passed your door, and you swear your heart jumped up into your throat when you heard Bendy's nervous whistling rush past the door-- though, it comforted you to know he was nervous just as much as you were. It was also a little exciting, though! Here you were, _on your wedding day,_ about to be revealed to the public and your HUSBAND, in what was probably the world's most expensive bridal gown.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49811969833/in/dateposted/)

You and the twins had gone out shopping on Bendy's orders with one goal in mind; **"Make her look like a queen!"**

 _And a queen you were made to be!_ God, that price tag was expensive. You nearly fainted looking at the tag, and you don't want to faint right now so you try not to think about it in the present moment, in fear you'll flop over.... and considering you're in nothing but your bridal lingerie and a white silk robe, you definitely don't want to fall over and bare it all to the Angel twins, who were currently in the room with you. Currently, you were standing in front of the mannequin that your dress was on, watching as Alice and Allison checked it over and made sure all the thread work and bead work was intact. You watch as the jewels shimmer and sparkle like little droplets of morning dew in the bright morning sun, and you find it to be... _hypnotic._

As if you had been hypnotized into speaking your honest thoughts, you murmur out in a soft tone; "I never thought this would happen to me."

"What?" Alice asks as she inspects some of the bead work. "Standing in front of twins half naked and in sexy lingerie with your makeup done, looking all glammed up?" She deadpans, making her sister giggle. You snort and shake your head while chuckling softly as you lightly tug the white silken robe a little tighter around your body in a self conscious manner.

"No. Well actually yes, but also no. I meant getting married in general." You chuckle, hugging yourself tightly in order to calm your jittery nerves.

"Is it truly that hard to believe that someone wants to spend the rest of time with you?" Allison asks in a soft voice, having gone through this before. 

"Yes. For me, it is." You reply with a gentle nod, subtly tugging your robe around you a little more.

"I don't know why. You're hot as hell." Alice says. "Also, if you keep fussing with that robe I'm going to tear it off of you. It's nothing we haven't seen before."

A bright red blush flushes your cheeks as you bashfully giggle at Alice's blunt honesty. "I'm well aware that you too, Alice, have ass and titties, but I'd rather spare your life and keep Bendy from murdering you because if he were to find out you saw me semi-nude, he'd brutally murder you."

"It'd be worth it." She purrs, flipping her expertly curled hair over her shoulder so she can flash you a suggestive wink that makes you choke on your own saliva. 

"Stop flirting, Alice!" Allison chuckles while shaking her head, though she is quite used to her sister's antics. "God, you'll scare the poor woman. Plus, she's going to be a married woman soon!!"

"I'm just saying, if Bendy wasn't interested and Boris wasn't dating me..." She says, playfully shrugging her shoulders as her lips curl into a wicked smirk while she salaciously winks directly at you.

"I-- But-- You--" You stutter, eyes wide and in shock as your blush deepens. Allison and Alice giggle as you grow more and more flustered by the second. Allison apologizes on her sister's behalf, pausing what she's doing to turn and look at you. Honestly, she looks good with her hair all curled and pinned up. Not to mention, that red bride's maid dress looks good on her. "I'm sorry, Batty. My sister is a horrendous tease." She says with an apologetic smile, pointedly ignoring the way Alice snickers and murmurs 'guilty'. You chuckle and swallow down the shock of being hit on by Alice, while Allison smiles and continues on to say; "I think your dress is ready. Why don't we get you changed into it? We'll step off to the side, cover our eyes and you let us know when you're ready to have us zip up the back."

When you nod, the girls move away from your dress and move to head behind you but Alice can't resist giving you another wink. This time, however, you're prepared and just chuckle. The first thing you notice about your dress when you put it on is the weight. It's heavy, but you're used to it because you've had many, many dress fittings by now. Still, the feeling of the weight tugging your body closer to earth reminds you that this is all really happening. Your wings instinctively flutter and flap around, causing you to scold your self by softly murmuring 'Oh, calm down' under your breath. The twins, having heard you scold your wings, giggle and shake their heads as they wait patiently for the command to open their eyes.

"Okay. I think I'm ready." 

The girls spin around and quickly move to adjust your dress. Allison works on zipping up your dress while Alice focuses on fluffing the skirt and making sure it's positioned properly. Once that's been done, the girls usher you over to a nearby chair and force you to sit down. Alice makes quick work of your hair, while Allison rushes off to a nearby table that has a curious looking ornate box on it. Strange, it had been here when you entered the room, you assumed it was part of the decor or something,. This confuses you, because as far as you knew, you weren't wearing a headpiece. "Allison?" You ask in confusion as you try to remain as still for Alice as possible. "What are you doing?"

"Bendy got you a surprise!" She calls back over her shoulder. "He had it custom made for you..."

_Of course he did, he always has everything custom made for you because he wants you to feel special, the dork._

"Okay. What did he-- Ohhh my god..." You trail off, widening your eyes in absolute awe.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49812815422/in/photostream/)

Your eyes widen at the glittering display of the crown within Allison's clutches. Alice hears the way you choke on your own breath and it makes her chuckle-- she had expected you to do that. "C'mon, I'm almost done with her hair. I need you to slide it on so I can finish pinning her hair." She urges her sister to get on with it. Allison rushes over, crown in hand. You sit there, tears threatening to spill down your cheeks, but you try to suck them back down so Alice doesn't have to reapply your makeup-- it would irritate her if she had to spend another 10 minutes correcting it, considering she's already had to correct it because you accidentally sneezed when she was doing your makeup earlier. And though you are able to hold back the tears, you _aren't_ able, however, to help the gentle sob that leaves your lips as Allison delicately places the crown upon your head, smiling sweetly down at you. As soon as it's on your head, Alice pulls out a plethora of bobby pins and hooks them in-between her teeth. Then, she begins to try to finish pinning your hair.

"He got... he got me a crown..? A real crown...?" You sit there, eyes wide and mouth gaping open in shock.

"Well, yeah. He meant it when he said he wanted you to feel like a queen. You think he was kidding about that? You should know better, Batty. If there's one thing Bendy doesn't joke about, it's about you." Alice huffs in disbelief that you'd even think Bendy was joking about making you a queen. Allison chuckles and is quick to interject while she tries to hook your dangly earrings into your ears; "Don't ask about the price, you'll freak out and we don't want that right now."

"Good point." You reply in a squeaky voice as you try to come down from the shock that Bendy got you a god damn CROWN. A **CROWN.** FOR **YOU.** The girls just shake their head as they watch you try to calm down, and when they've finished dressing you up, they take a couple steps back and take a good look at you up and down as you slowly rise up from the chair. You nervously smooth down the front of the puffy gown, though it does little to calm the giant swells of fabric. You do a quick swirl, the large flowy sleeves and strings of beads twirl as you spin. "What do you think...?" You ask, biting your lower lip out of nervous habit. The girls take one look at each other, and begin to slowly break out into HUGE grins. The sweet sounds of excited squeals fill the room, as the twins begin to excitedly bounce around all excited like. You can feel the joy radiating off of them, and it admittedly calms you down slightly.

They go to speak, but a bell rings off in the distance.

It's almost time.

The girls wish you good luck before they quickly file out of the room, making way in the doorway for a short man in an electric motored wheelchair to drive through. _Your father._

Your father smiles brightly up at you from his place in his wheelchair as he _zzzzzoooooooms_ his way over to you. You can't help but smile down at him. It's a good thing Bendy got him that electric wheelchair, because your father's legs have gotten worse over time. He can't stand for too long because it bothers his joints. Poor guy, he's falling apart. "Hello, sweet butterfly. You look gorgeous." He says sweetly, sounding way too much like your grandfather for a moment. Swallowing down the tears, you chuckle in response. "Thank you Dad. Are you ready to drive me down the aisle?" You reply, lightheartedly.

"Drive? No, Butterfly..." Your father says as he carefully lifts himself out of his chair and onto his wobbly feet, which causes your eyes to widen in shock. "I'm going to walk you down the aisle."

Your first instinct is to immediately reach out to support him. "Dad! You need to sit back down, you'll--"

"Blah blah blah." He interrupts, waving his hand dismissively. "I promised you I'd walk you down the aisle so dang it, I'm going to walk you down the aisle!"

"Stubborn old man." You mutter under your breath with a smile, knowing your father will hear it. Your father chuckles before murmuring that you've still got your mother's smart mouth. 

"Are you ready?" He asks you, as he loops his arm around yours and begins to walk you towards the double doors. You can hear the excited chattering and music. You can't _hear_ or _see_ Bendy, but you can definitely feel his energy, frantically buzzing around the room trying to find yours. You imagine if he wasn't standing still, he'd be running around the room like a headless chicken, crazed and frenzied, probably wondering where the fuck his wife was. Considering you're his stand-in brain 90% of the time, that's actually a fairly accurate statement.

"I'm so nervous..." You murmur to your father under your breath. Your father chuckles with his eyes shut, and looks over at you before lightly patting your arm. "Bendy will accept you as you are. _He's a good fit for you."_ Your father says, and you swear that your father is channeling your Grandfather Henry, in that moment. Still, he has a point. Bendy wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't serious. You two have done a lot in your time together-- you've sang together, you've danced together, you've made love, you've gotten engaged... Everything in your life has led up to this one moment... and you realize that everything is going to be alright. You let out a breath you hadn't realized that you had been holding, and you can feel Bendy's energy pause on the other side of the door.

He knows you're there. He's found you.

You can feel his energy on the other side of the door reaching and stretching for you, and the feeling alone is enough to make you chuckle. Your father looks over at you, curious as to what's so funny. When you look over and realize he's looking at you expectingly, patiently waiting for you to explain, you giggle and say; "I can feel his energy on the other side of the door."

"He's probably pawing at the other side like a cat." Your father says as he nods and chuckles deeply. You quirk your eyebrow at your father. That's an oddly good analogy. "How'd you know?" You ask, tilting your head to the side slightly. Your father just laughs heartily in response before saying; "Because I was the same way with your mother! The feeling of being in the presence of your soulmate is addictive. It's the best feeling you can ever have, there is no drug, no pill, no prescription, no booze that will ever make you feel the same."

You nod your head, and go to speak when you hear a familiar musical cue that has you standing straight with your eyes facing straight ahead.

**_It's show time!_ **

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49815608403/in/dateposted/)

When the doors swing open, you are met with the most _beautiful_ wedding venue you've ever seen. Chandeliers, dripping with glittery jewels that sparkle within the light. There are _many_ tables, all expertly decorated with pretty floral decorations, champagne bottles and lights. Honestly, Bendy did a great job. You should have known that he would have picked the perfect wedding venue, the man has _immaculate_ taste. Speaking of the devil himself, your eyes raise up from the _gorgeous_ venue and lock on Bendy's handsome face. He loudly gasps when his eyes find your form, and he smacks a hand over his mouth to silence the sobs of joy that he _oh-so-desperately_ wants to let out at the sight of your breath-taking form. You looked like more than a queen, you looked like a _goddess_ and _holy shit, you were so beautiful!!!_

Tears fill his eyes as his entire body visibly trembles when you begin to walk down the aisle to the beat of the music with your father. As you walk down the aisle, you can see a few familiar faces out of the corner of your eyes; you can spot Mickey Mouse sitting next to Minnie Mouse, along with a bunch of little ones who you suspect are their kids. In the back you can see Cuphead sitting next to his brother Mugman, who has a pretty lady with a purple octopus for hair on his arm-- probably Cala Maria, if your memory serves you right. There's a couple faces you _don't_ recognize, but you're sure you'll meet them in due time.

_Besides, they're not what you're focused on._

Bendy looks _amazing_ in his tuxedo. Bendy has always cleaned up nicely, but there's something about that black bow-tie of his that hits differently. His suit is crisp, smooth, and it perfectly molds against his body. As you approach, you can see Bendy nervously fidget with his cuff links as his tail curls into the shape of a heart. It's amusing to watch that way it excitedly bobs around in the air, nearly smacking into the minister several times. You suppose the minister knows Bendy somehow, because he just expertly dodges his happily a-waggling tail with a soft smile on his face. As you draw nearer to Bendy, you can feel his energy vibrating. You know he wants nothing more than to storm down to you and smack a kiss right on your lips, but he knows he shouldn't. He shouldn't but _damn_ does he want to! You look so beautiful! His queen! His love! His baby girl! _Oh!_

Big fat tears run down Bendy's cheeks as he openly begins to cry. He's given up on trying to hold back his sobs, and instead just stands there with the biggest, dopiest smile on his face. He steadily reaches his hands out towards you, palms facing towards the sky to help you up the steps in your large dress. Your father passes you off to Bendy, who bows his head like your father was a god and just blessed him... which in Bendy's eyes was completely accurate. _You're the blessing._ Bendy smiles graciously smiles at your father, who hobbles off back to his seat next to your mother Pippa (who looks _radiant_ in that pink frilly dress she's wearing). As soon as you place your hands on top of Bendy's palms, the both of you shudder like a zap of electricity shot down your spines. It might look a little silly to everyone, but your mother smiles. She saw exactly what happened. She could see splashes of gold and white crash and collide into each other like two lovers embracing after a long war. You two were so in love that it made your mother's heart _siiiiiing!_

Thanks to Bendy's aid, you are able to walk up the steps without tripping. You can feel his excitement as his hands tremble and quiver in your own. He's so nervous, but he's smiling so widely, so happily that everyone in the room just tilts their head and lets out a collective soft cry of "Awww!"

The Angel Twins and Boris and his brother Tom are up on stage with you, being the maidens of honor and the best men respectively. The girls are in their bright red bridesmaid dresses, and the boys are in their tuxes, and honestly they look _so_ good. They smile as you and Bendy hold hands and stare into each other's eyes as the minister begins to speak; "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I swear 'ta God, if anyone objects I'm gonna kill them." Bendy murmurs, though it is loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Bendy, stop." You reply in a playfully scolding tone that had everyone chuckling under their breath. Bendy smirks and winks at you seductively while the Minister continues on as if he hadn't heard him speak; "We are all here today to witness the joining in wedded bliss of Bendy and Batty. This joyous day celebrates the commitment and love with which Batty and Bendy start their lives together. Through God, you are joined together in the most holy of bonds. Who gives this woman in holy matrimony to this man?"

"We do." Your father and mother say from their spots at a nearby table.

The minister turns away from your parents and turns to Bendy. Bendy grins as he begins to speak; "Do you, Bendy take Batty to be your lawfully wedded wife, and live together forever in the state of holy matrimony? To love her, to comfort her, to honor her and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Bendy says as _soon_ as the minister has spat the last word out, making everyone chuckle at how eager he is. The minister can't help but smile at Bendy's energy, and turns to you to ask;

"Do you, Batty take Bendy to be your lawfully wedded husband, and live together forever in the state of holy matrimony? To love him, to comfort him, to honor him and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" You spit out, just as eager as Bendy, which of course absolutely _thrills_ him to the bone.

The minister nods; "You may speak your vows."

Bendy is the first up to the plate, and he flashes you a bright white smile that despite Bendy's obvious nervousness about messing up, still manages to depict his joy and unbridled love and excitement for finally being wed to you. He takes a deep breath, and makes it a point to look deep into your eyes as he speaks; "Batsy... Because of you, my life... has completely changed for 'da better. When you first jumped on stage 'da same night you stared working at 'da club, I immediately fell for you 'da moment you smiled at me. Though, I was... _oblivious..._ 'ta your own affections at first, but thanks 'ta 'da help of some... _very lovable pain in 'da asses,_ I was able 'ta see just how deep your affections ran." Bendy says with a smile, as the 'lovable pain in the asses' themselves laugh. "I promise 'ta give you my all; 'ta be patient, 'ta be understanding, 'ta be faithful and honest, and 'ta love you each and every day as if it were the last. You've taught me 'dat it's okay 'ta feel and 'ta show love and affection, and I hope 'ta show you love and affection for 'da rest of my life."

There is a small applause, and a few gentle cheers from Bendy's speech. Poor guy is all blushy and anxious, bowing his head and giggling nervously at all of the attention. When the crowd calls down, you begin to speak your vows; "You've taught me it's okay to trust again. Because of you, I now have a life worth living. I have a reason to wake up each day and continue breathing..." You pause as you become overwhelmed with emotion. Bendy's eyes fill up with tears as do yours as you continue on; _"...and that is that best gift I could ever ask for!_ I promise to do whatever it takes to make _our_ dreams a reality. I promise to stay by your side, hold you, and support you for the rest of our days. You've saved my life... in more ways than one, and for that I am forever in debt to you. You have all of me."

Bendy immediately whimpers as he tries to suck back down the emotion that bubbles up in his throat. The minister chuckles and shakes his head softly at the sweet display of emotion, and asks; "The Rings?"

Boris steps forward, pulling the rings out of his pocket and presenting them to you and Bendy respectively.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49818285666/in/dateposted/)

(Your ring, and Bendy's ring, respectively.)

After handing you and Bendy the rings, Boris rushes back to his spot. The Minister asks the both of you to place the rings on your hands, and though he is nervous, Bendy takes the ring in his trembling fingers and gradually slides it onto your ring finger. You squeal excitedly, and then do the same for him, sliding the shiny diamond ring into his finger. His excitement is obvious, as he has nearly taken out 6 people with each wild swing of his tail. The minister laughs softly when you and Bendy look at him with wide, excited smiles and expressions that say "Well? Can we kiss now?!"

"What God has joined together, let no man or woman put asunder. With the power vested in me by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bendy immediately grabs you in his arms, and dips you backward as he plants a passionate kiss onto your lips. Your auras surge, sparkling and twinkling in your mind's eye as Bendy eagerly glides his lips over your own. Your arms come up to wrap around his shoulders. The entire crowd of people cheer wildly, but you and Bendy cannot hear. You are caught up in the wonderful feeling of your lips sliding over one another that the excited cries drown out against the loud beating of your hearts. When you part lips, Bendy slowly brings you back to an upright position, the world around you slowly becoming less and less blurry as your mind gradually becomes less hazy.

Bendy turns to the crowd with one arm wrapped around you, and loudly cries out; "LET'S PARTY!!!"

* * *

The wedding has completely kicked off!

You and Bendy wanted the reception to feel more like a celebration rather than something that felt like it had to be done in an orderly fashion. That's why you both just let everyone run loose and enjoy themselves to the food and the drinks, while you and Bendy sat at head table. Occasionally a guest would come up to chat with you-- Sometimes they were business partners (like Mickey and Minnie. Your ovaries almost popped on the spot at the sight of Mickey's kids climbing all over your gleeful husband like he was a tree, by the way), and other times they were friends who were occasionally known to be chaotic, naughty crackheads. _Like Cuphead._

"Heyyyy!" Cuphead says as he approaches the table with a wide mischievous grin on his face. He points at you and your husband with his hands in the form of finger guns as he takes long, leisurely strides towards the table. Bendy takes one look and Cuphead's naughty grin and immediately begins to laugh while smirking at him in a knowing manner. "I recognize that grin. You're about to ask me something _very_ stupid." says your husband, who looks especially smug when Cuphead starts to laugh and bare a sheepish-looking smile. "Would it be weird if I congratulate you on hitting the marriage jackpot?" asks Cuphead.

 _"Extremely."_ snorts Bendy.

"I'm gonna do it anyway!" Cuphead says, quickly becoming excited. "Maaaaaan, CONGRATS!!! You've got a fine lady, and she's gorgeous!!! Gonna be the talk of the down for awhile, ya'know!" Cuphead says with tilting his head at an angle towards your husband with a playful expression on his face. Bendy just chuckles, having gotten quite used to Cuphead's crackhead energy long ago when he pulled his ass off the street with his brother. "I'm well aware of 'da kinda attention my wife tends 'ta attract." Bendy says with a breathy chuckle as he drapes his tail around your shoulders in a protective fashion. Not from Cuphead, because he'd never physically touch you... but he does have a pair of wandering eyes and that alone makes Bendy irritable sometimes.

"Are you prepared to be shaking off guys left and right? You know how some guys are when it comes to a married woman. They'll see her as a challenge." Cuphead warn, talking from personal experience. 

"Yes, yes, thank you for 'da advice, oh-single-one." Bendy says making you gigglesnort and Cuphead scoff indignantly.

"Hey! I'm just sayin'! Back in my crazier days, I saw them as a challenge. You know, testosterone making me stupid and all that." Cuphead says with a easy smile and a careless shrug of his shoulders. Bendy quirks his eyebrow at the way Cuphead has carefully worded that sentence, and raises an eyebrow. "You don't need testosterone to make you stupid, you can do that all on your own." Bendy chuckles before peering at Cuphead with a curious expression. "And what's all this about you saying 'back in your crazier days'? I thought you weren't settling down anytime soon." Bendy finishes as he tilts his head. Cuphead nervously clears his throat, causing Bendy to get a wide grin. He _ssssllloooowwwly_ leans against the table and looks up at Cuphead with a wide, knowing grin. "Cuphead...?" Your husband asks with a wicked grin. _"Did you meet someone?"_

"...I might have." Cuphead giggles nervously.

"NO WAY!!!" Bendy exclaims, wide-eyed and all smiles as he slams one hand down onto the table, while clasping the other hand on top of yours and gives it a light squeeze to let you know you're included in on the conversation, which you show your appreciation by squeezing his hand in return. "You're shittin' me! Who?!?!"

"No, I'm not, and you don't know 'em." he snorts. "At least I don't think you do... ANYWAY!! Enjoy the celebration! Congrats to you both! I'm gonna go annoy my brother." Cuphead says zooming off before Bendy can even say another word. Bendy blinks several times before he looks to you, wide-eyed in shock. Giggling, your husband says; "Somebody is hiding something!"

"Mmm, I think so." You giggle, grinning as Bendy slowly leans in to press a loving kiss to your lips. He draws it out, moving to caress your cheek gently as he tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss. A satisfied purr rumbles through his chest with you run your fingers across tuxedo blazer. His tail sneaks down to your chair while he has to distracted, and loops his tail around one of the spindles of the chair and uses it to yank you closer to him. A girlish giggle leaves your lips, and quickly turns into a hum when you feel Bendy's hands come up to caress your back. However, Bendy parts the kiss because he knows if he goes any further then it'll get a little... graphic.

When you part lips, Bendy is staring at you with half-lidded eyes and naughty grin. He draws in a deep breath as he takes your hand into his and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I'm gonna need you 'ta sit in front of 'da table right over here for me, okay toots?" He asks, while rising to his feet to show you where he wants you to sit. "Huh? Okay... is something wrong?" You ask as you tilt your head to the left slightly. When he tries to move, you gently tighten your grip on his hands to show him your feeling anxious about his strange behavior, which he quickly catches onto. He smiles sweetly and shakes his head back and forth and explains; "Nah! I just got a surprise for yous!"

Hesitantly, you let go of his hands and watch as he runs up to the front of the venue where the live band is playing, while you move your chair _in front_ of the head table, facing out towards the open space of the room. Bendy says a few quiet words to the band that you can't make out but whatever he says seems to excite them greatly, because he immediately spins around to face the crowd. He takes a couple steps forward and grabs a microphone off a mic stand, bringing it up to his smiling lips. Your eyes widen in pleasant surprise when you realize he plans on singing. Oh boy!!

Bendy smiles playfully at you, tapping his foot, swinging his tail and bobbing his head to the beat. The crowd begins to clap in perfect rhythm with the music, and you excitedly lean up in your chair to watch Bendy preform-- you've seen him preform before, but this feels special. Several people already are in the process of whipping out their phones to record the ordeal, and everyone gets all excited when Bendy takes the time to take off his blazer, leaving his dress shirt and black bow tie on. He rolls up his sleeves and adjusts his pants to make sure the dress shirt is still tucked in as it should be. You shamelessly let out a loud whistle at the sight of your husband stripping off his blazer, and giggle when he chuckles softly into the microphone as he brings it to his lips. He draws in a deep breath and begins to sing;

 **"** **♫♪ Well, she's all you'd ever want! She's the kind I'd like to flaunt and take to dinner! ♫♪"** Bendy sings, smiling proudly addresses the crowd through the song as he begins to rock from side to side. You clap along with the beat as you recognize the move he's using... after all, it's a succubi trick you've taught him. He uses it in the club when he sings or dances up on stage-- he's including the crowd in the 'story'. By facing them and smiling at the crowd, it makes them feel involved and captures their attention... and it works. The guests lean up in their seats, still clapping in time with the beat as Bendy continues to sing; **"♫♪ But she always knows her place! She's got style, she's got grace! She's a winner! ♫♪"**

Bendy smirks playfully as he suddenly switches his attention to you, and points directly at you as he sings, tail happily swinging around and tapping his foot to the beat. **"♫♪ She's a lady! Woah, woah, woah! She's a lady! Talkin' about that little lady! And the lady is miiiiine! ♫♪"** Bendy sings, ending the last note as he points to himself with a smug smirk to emphasize his point. But he doesn't sit around long, and is immediately tapping his foot and rocking his body in place as he continues to preform; 

**" ♫♪ Well, she's never in the way! Always something nice to say, and what a blessing! ♫♪"** He sings, clasping his hands together like he's thanking God for making you the way you are. **"♫♪ I can leave her on her own, knowing she's okay alone and there's no messing! ♫♪"**

Bendy steps down from where the band is and begins to make his way out in the center of the floor, dancing all the while as the crowd whoops and hollers excitedly. His eyes are completely focused on you, and he has a cheeky smile on his face. You're unable to help the laugh that falls from your lips when you feel his energy wrap around yours and tries to urge you toward him-- like he's trying to pull you to your feet. You realize that's what he's trying to do when he wiggles his fingers at you while he sings; **"♫♪ She's a lady! Woah, woah, woah! She's a lady! Talkin' about that little lady! And the lady is miiiiiine! ♫♪"**

When you bashfully shake your head, Bendy has to improvise, and immediately begins to spin around the room as he sings in a dramatic fashion; **"♫♪ Well, she never asks for very much, and I don't refuse her! Always treat her with respect, I never would abuse her! What she's got is hard to find, and I don't want to lose her! Helped me build a mountain from a little pile of clayyyy! Hey, hey, heyyy! ♫♪"** Bendy sings, throwing himself onto his knees before you like he's begging you to join him. You give him a look as if you're scolding him, but you quickly smile and reveal to the crowd that it's entirely all fun. Bendy hops right up onto his feet when you stand up, and takes you by the hand, leading you out to the center of the dance floor.

 **"♫♪ Well she knows what I'm about! She can take what I dish out, and that's not easy! ♫♪"** Bendy sings, shaking his head with wide eyes to emphasize that he is, in fact, _not_ an easy person to love sometimes... and yet, you still do it. Even when he's in a mood, and in the heat of the moment, you never think twice about loving him. You just _do._ **"♫♪ Well, she knows me through and through, and she knows just what to do and how to please me! ♫♪"**

He grins as you begin to sway and bop to the beat in front of him with your arms above your head. The crowd is very much enjoying the show, screaming excitedly and singing along. They _especially_ lose their minds when Bendy's free hand comes up to grab one of your hands and spin you around. Swirling causes the skirt of your wedding dress to flare out beautifully. The sparkly jewels and beads that adorn it hypnotize the crowd when the intense lights hit them _just right._ Bendy continues to swirl and spin you around the room as you gleefully laugh while he sings the last bit of the song; **"♫♪ She's a lady! Woah, woah, woah! She's a lady! Talkin' about that little lady! And the lady is miiiiiine! Yeah, yeah! She's a lady! Ohh, woah, woah! She's lady! Listen to me people, she's a lady! Yeah, yeah yeah! She's a lady! Woah, woah, woah, she's a lady! Talkin' about that little lady! Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! She's a lady! Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's a lady! Oh, woah, woah! She's a lady! I can't live without her, she's a lady! ♫♪"**

As the song draws to a close, Bendy smirks as he wraps his arms around your body and holds you close. His chest heaves from trying to converse enough oxygen to sing AND move around. The crowd cheers and claps excitedly while he tiredly rests his forehead against yours. "Are you alright, love?" You ask softly, staring into Bendy's adoring gaze. Bendy chuckles when he hears your mother Pippa let out a loud "WHOOP!", and goes to answer your question; "Yes. I'm alright Doll. Just tired."

"Do you want to sit down?" You ask, motioning to the head table behind you, but Bendy shakes his head as his smile widens ever so slightly.

"Nah." He says. "Our technical 'first dance' is happening."

"Ohhh, I see." You giggle, as the music transitions into something much softer, much more easy to sway to at a slow pace... which is helpful for Bendy, as it allows him to watch his breath. The guests let out a collective coo, as Bendy moves one hand to your hip, while holding up your other hand like he's going to waltz you around the room. Which, he _sort of_ does, just at a much, much, _much_ slower pace that allows you two to just enjoy the other's company.

**♫♪ I can only give you a love that lasts forever,  
And a promise to be near each time you call.  
And the only heart I own, for you and you alone,  
That's all... that's all...**

**I can only give you country walks in springtime,  
And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall,  
And a love whose burning light will warm the winter night,  
That's all... that's all... ♫♪**

"You chose a good song to be our song." You murmur softly, while dreamily staring up into Bendy's eyes as he slow dances with you. He giggles bashfully and buries his face into the crook of your neck to hide his blush for a moment so he can recover in relative privacy. You slide your hand across his side so that it loops around his back to hold him close, and so that you can reassuringly run your fingers up and down his spine as he nervously giggles into your neck. "Thank you." He mumbles against your skin before finally removing his face. He's still a little blushy, but it's not as bad as before.

"Today has been... _magical."_ You dreamily sigh, and Bendy is quick to agree with an eager nod of his head. "I almost wailed seeing you in your weddin' dress. You look so pretty, baby..." He says, so softly and so sweetly that you are unable to hide the blush that immediately surfaces on your face. Blood rushes to your cheeks, and Bendy giggles at them before blessing them with feather-light kisses. Then, he blesses your lips with a passionate, drawn out kiss. His tongue shamelessly slips into your mouth, unaffected by the people that are sweetly admiring your moment with happy, bright faces. Bendy doesn't see them. He just sees you, in your pretty dress, and in your pretty crown, dressed up like the queen you were meant to be. He swirls his tongue over your own, moaning gently into the kiss as he gently sways you about the room to the song.

**♫♪ There are those I am sure who have told you,  
They would give you the world for a toy.  
All I have are these arms to enfold you,  
And a love time can never destroy.**

**If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear...  
You'll be glad to know my demands are small.  
Say it's me that you'll adore, for now and evermore,  
That's all... that's all...**

**If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear...  
You'll be glad to know my demands are small.  
Say it's me that you'll adore, for now and evermore,  
That's all... thaaaat's aaaall...! ♫♪**

You and Bendy slowly come to a stop as the song ends, and the crowd erupts into thunderous applause. The two of you bow and quickly make your way back to the head table where you two can rest as the rest the guests begin to dance to the playlist you and Bendy have created for the occasion. Bendy collapses into the chair with a tired huff, clearly still exhausted from dancing and singing. You ssssslllliiiide your chair right next to his so you can be close to him, and allow him to lean against you. He dramatically flops over and rests his head against your breast with a cheeky smile, well aware of where his head is located. Still, you can't help but chuckle at his silly behavior. 

"I love you so much, you lovable dork." You gigglesnort as you look down at your grinning husband. He giggles all dopey like and opens his mouth to reply, but quickly begins to panic when he sees movement out of the corner of his eyes. Instead of saying something sweet like you had expected, his reply is the phrase; "Aw, shit". This of course alarms you greatly! What could be upsetting him? You don't have time to ask, because before you can even blink, Bendy is out of his chair-- and is throwing himself to the floor-- and.... **CLIMBING UNDER YOUR DRESS!?!** "BENDY?!" You shriek indignantly, trying to hold down your skirt so he's forced to give you an answer first, but he just smacks your hands away and crawls up under your skirt, frantically crying out "Sorry, toots! Hide your hubby!"

You watch in utter shock as he completely slips under the large puffy skirt of your dress, pointy tail and all. Honestly, you can't even tell you're hiding a 6 ft 3 inch tall demon underneath the skirt. How he's managed to stuff himself under there, you're not sure. Probably cartoon physics, the lucky bastard. You can feel him wrapping himself around your legs and hugging them close to his body in order to make himself appear smaller under your dress. Still, when he spots part of your lingerie, he cannot resist snapping the garter belt with a purr, causing you to yelp. You lightly kick him, causing him to giggle mischievously before he suddenly hushes down and says; "Oop! Here they come!"

You look up and find a _very drunk Sammy Lawrence_ heading your way. How Bendy was able to see him from under your dress, you're not sure. Still, as Sammy approaches, Bendy makes a point to hug your legs as tight as possible, as if he's trying to become one with your legs. Sammy hiccups and burps as he approaches you. He giggles, sounding completely and utterly shitfaced... he _also_ looks like he's having an absolute _blast!_

A drunk Sammy Lawrence? No wonder your husband was hiding under your skirt with his face close to your crotch.

 _"Maaaassttttuuuuuurrrr!"_ He slurs out. Mastur? OH. MASTER! He's looking for Bendy! That's why he's hiding! _DUH._

"Sorry Sammy, you just missed him." You lie through your teeth. You can feel Bendy's silent breath of relief against your panties and you immediately clench your thighs out of shock, unintentionally squishing his cheeks together. Bendy's eyes widen in surprise, but close as his torso begins to shake in silent laughter as you release your hold on his face (don't want to break his neck, now!) and you can feel his lips curl against your thighs as he realizes this just got a whole lot more entertaining. When Bendy gently nuzzles his face right up against your panties, it takes every fiber of your very being not to squeal... and even despite your self control, you still helplessly buck your hips against his face, though you manage to play it off as if you're just adjusting your seating.

"Ohhh did you..." Sammy pauses to hiccup and burp-- eeugh, smells like marshmallows, bleh! "Did you sssseeeee where he went?"

You jump in your seat when you feel Bendy's tongue press against the thin cloth of your panties, and you let out a soft whine. Thankfully, Sammy is way too drunk to understand it. Bendy teases you with his tongue until your panties are soaked, and then he pulls away, making you whine. _"Nnnnoooo..._ Wait, yes! He's loading up the car! W-We're about to leave soon!" You stutter, making Bendy silently chuckle underneath your skirt. Good save, baby girl. Now Sammy has a reason to go away _and_ you have a way to get out of here!

"Awwww.. Wellll" Sammy hiccups once more before turning and walking off as he waves goodbye. "Tell him I said congraaaaaaatulations!"

You wave back with a forced smile and nod your head, sighing in relief the moment his back is turned. You look around to make sure no one is looking, and when you think it's safe you immediately hiss out; "Get out of there, you fucking tease!"

Bendy climbs out from under your wedding gown, laughing the whole time. When he plops back down in his seat, he smiles sweetly at you and asks; "Are you ready 'ta get out of here?"

"Yes, I am." You huff before laughing. "Whose car are we gonna take? Boris's? Alice's?"

Your smile immediately falters in shock when Bendy holds up an unfamiliar looking set of keys and dangles them in your face. When you look at him, he just smirks and says;

_"Yours."_

* * *

(The Honeymoon Suite.)

You and Bendy burst through the door of the honeymoon suite the two of you arranged to rent for the next couple of days. You pile in through the door, giggling like a bunch of absolute buffoons, clinging and leaning onto each other. The two of you were mildly exhausted from the wedding. It was a grand affair, and lots of fun, but now? _You two are fucking tired._ Bendy walks into the room and immediately free-falls onto the bed with a content sigh. He lays there for a couple heartbeats, before suddenly rolling onto his side and holding a rose from a nearby vase between his teeth like the sexy goofball he is. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49819604306/in/dateposted/)

You look over at him and gigglesnort while waving your hand dismissively at him. Bendy chuckles and spits out the rose and tosses it back into the vase before rolling over onto his back, watching you from his spot on the bed as you sit down on the edge of the bed and kick off your heels with a sigh. You lean over and massage your feet through the white stockings, sighing contentedly as you work out the knots in your feet. Eventually, you look over your shoulder, and chuckle at the sight of your husband lazily sprawled out across the bed. "Can you help me out of my dress?" You ask in a soft voice. Bendy immediately sits up, purring deviously. He crawls across the bed over towards you on all fours, his chest rumbling as a pleased hum passes his lips. "I most certainly can!" He replies with his hands already on the zipper. Carefully, his fingers gently tug on the zipper, pulling it _down, down, down, down_ until you're able to fully step out of the dress. When you stand up and turn around, Bendy lets out a low whistle at the sight of your bridal lingerie, eyes wide and full of lust. The bra and panties are see-through, and are paired with a pretty fluffy white garter (as Bendy discovered earlier, the cheeky bastard) and a pair of white stockings.

Bendy's eyes eagerly take you in, as a possessive, primal purr rolls through his chest. You grin as you flare your wings and do a little spin for him, making a show of your near-naked body. "Is that for me? Please say it's for me." Bendy begs in a soft, strained tone of voice as he swallows thickly, staring up at you with wide, eager eyes as his tail whips around excitedly.

"I don't know, dear hubby of mine..." You purr devilishly. _"_ _Why don't you unwrap it and find out?"_

Bendy immediately scoots to the edge of the bed and reaches up towards your body with shaky hands as you step closer to the bed. You smile down at him with soft eyes as he gently works on stripping you down. His fingers take the time to graze over each cut of fabric, taking the opportunity to commit this moment to memory. Bendy is certain that he never wants to forget this moment. He never wants to forget _you_ in this moment. So, he takes his time, feeling you up as he goes. The first to come off is your garter belt, and Bendy slowly drags it down your leg, leaving a trail of gentle kisses behind that make you giggle. Then, he slides down your stockings... he doesn't rush, he doesn't panic. He takes his time. You un-clip your bra and toss it over Bendy's head, who lamely follows the movement before he realizes that you threw your _bra,_ which means-- Heyyy! Look! Boobies!

You giggle when Bendy's eyes widen at the sight of your breasts, and reaches out for them with grabby hands as if he's hypnotized by them. Giggling, you oblige his silent demand, and straddle his lap while his mouth seeks out your nipple. He closes his eyes and begins to eagerly suck and nibble on it, causing you to sigh happily as you roll your head back. Bendy eagerly goes to work, slide his hands up your body to cup your breasts. He uses one hand to hold up the breast he's suckling on, while the other takes your nipple between pinched fingers and gently tweaks it, making you gasp. He chuckles against your breast, the vibrations traveling through his lips and into the sensitive skin that makes up your areola.

"Aaahh..." You sigh out, arching your back even further.

"I should probably take off my pants before I ruin 'dem." Bendy murmurs against your skin. You blink a few times before sliding off of his body and rolling over onto the bed, flat on your back. Bendy hops up from the bed and eagerly begins to strip, taking off his clothes and throwing them in whichever direction before suddenly moving to _literally jump and land on top of you._ A squeal of fear leaves your lips when Bendy lands on top of you, hands bracing him on either side of your head, and legs on either side of your waist. Your fear, however, quickly turns to lust when Bendy cranes his head down and eagerly begins to kiss your lips while grinding his hips against yours.

You moan into the kiss as his cock gently presses up against your clit after you lift and angle your hips just right. A smolder fire ignites in your belly when Bendy moans in response, and repeats the movement again, applying a little bit more force behind it this time. You whimper, and move to wrap your legs eagerly around his waist as your arms seek out his neck and shoulders. Bendy groans when he feels your nails dig into his back and begin to claw at it, leaving dark claw marks behind.

"Yessss, mark me up baby." He hisses out, seeking out your neck to mark you up in his own way. His lips immediately seek out the familiarity of your sensitive spot. He knows he's found it when you let out a soft moan of his name and a hand comes up to cradle the back of his head to keep him there. He can feel the blood pulsing through your veins as he begins to cover you in hickeys, aiming to cover you in as many as he possibly can before his jaw gives out. 

Meanwhile, Bendy continues to grind his hard cock against you, using your slickness to lube himself up to prepare himself to fuck you. No, that doesn't sound right. He can fuck you any day of the week. Right now? Right now he wants to make love to you. Sweet, gentle love. When you whine and buck your hips impatiently, he knows you're eager to get started. However, he's not quite done with marking you up, and is currently focused on covering your neck. When you do it again after hickey number 9, Bendy pauses and lets out a soft animalistic growl to show who is currently in charge... and it's definitely not you.

Realizing that you're not in control, you whimper all bratty like, but do as you are told and try to wait patiently. Bendy, however, is not a cruel man and decides to offer you _some_ relief by reaching two fingers down to rub your clit in tight little circles as he switches over to the _other_ side of your neck and begins to mark you up. Whining, you roughly buck your hips up into his, causing his cock to slip in ever so slightly. The two of you groan in relief, and Bendy shudders in surprise when he feels your walls push down against his cock.

"You cruel.. cruel woman.." He whimpers as he has a full-body shiver when you clench around him again. God, if you did that again, his knees might give out.

"Fuck me, or I'll show you how cruel I can be." You growl.

Bendy chuckles darkly, and adjusts his position before suddenly SLAMMING into your tight cunt so roughly that you arch your back and cry out. "I had pl-planned--" Bendy says, pausing to grunt during a particularly rough thrust of his hips "--'Ta make sw-sweet love 'ta yah! Fuck!"

"You can still fuck me sweetly and l-lovingly." You say, trying to reason even in your heightened state of arousal. _"As long as you fuck me!"_

Bendy chuckles and nods his head before speeding up ever so slightly. His eyes roll into the back of his head as a breath moan falls from his lips. His tail swings erratically behind him, and his eyes squeeze together when you forcefully clench your walls down around him. He growls in approval, pushing up off the bed so he can sit up on his knees to fuck you. His hips swing back and forth at a rapid pace, causing your mind to get all hazy as your senses become clouded with lust. 

"F-Faster..." You whimper. "Faster, baby, please."

Bendy nods. "Faster? Okay. I can give ya faster. Hold on, toots!"

"Wait--" You reply with wide eyes, already knowing what he's going to do.

Bendy does _not_ wait, and instead uses his demon speed to erratically thrust his throbbing hard cock in and out of your tight soaking wet cunt. His cock is so hard that it hurts, so sensitive that he's sure it's just constantly drooling pre-cum inside of you right now. Bendy's eyes roll into the back of his head, and his jaw hangs slack, lips curled into the perfect 'O' shape as he outright moans like a whore. Meanwhile, you throw your head back, slamming it down into the cushiony and plush mattress below you as Bendy fucks you mercilessly.

He's a mess. An animalistic, lustful, beautiful disaster. A cacophony of moans, growls and snarls leave his mouth behind bared teeth, but so do a series of soft whimpers, whines and gentle words of praise. Then you feel the knot, that familiar knot of lust and pure, raw arousal make itself known deep in smoldering embers of your belly through a series of strong tugs. You're close, and your climax is imminent. Thankfully, however, Bendy isn't that much farther behind you. His moans have quickly begun to get higher in pitch, and his hips have lost their steady rhythm as he begins to thrust into you erratically. A harsh gasp and a hiss leaves his lips when his balls _violently_ clench and his cock eagerly throbs within you, right against your sweet spot.

"I-... I'm not gonna..." Bendy pauses to swallow thickly before heatedly moaning out your name. "I'm not gonna last... We can.. we can do it again after some rest, but I-- ohh!!! F-fuck!"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I'm going to cum too! It's okay, you can cum. You can cum in me." You whimper, wrapping your legs around his waist tighter, forcing him to go even deeper into your pussy. The sensation of you clenching down _hard_ around him is enough to make him cum instantaneously on the spot, and he almost collapses on top of you in surprise, barely catching himself on his forearms. He screams your name at the top of his lungs as he brutally pounds his cock into you, greedily getting those last few thrusts in as he shoots rope after rope of white, hot cum into you. Your orgasm is just as intense, causing you to reply in a series of unintelligible moans, the only thing Bendy can make out is the repeated chant of his name, which has him rolling his eyes once more.

"Ffffuck, doll!"

The two of you twitch and convulse as you cling to each other, trying to help each other ride out those last few wild waves of your orgasms before your hips and moans gradually come to a complete stop. The two of you pant heavily as Bendy pulls out of you and collapses onto the bed beside you with a groan. 

When Bendy flops down onto the mattress, he immediately pulls your naked body close to his, and takes the time to try and get the both of you under the sheets so you don't freeze, as the room is quite cold. Once you're under the sheets, you immediately seek Bendy's body out, purring and nuzzling your cheek into his chest. The both of you hum happily while basking in the afterglow.

"You were wonderful." You purr sleepily. 

Bendy blushes deeply and chuckles. "Sorry I didn't last as long as I had hoped. I've had a hard on since I saw you in 'da weddin' gown."

"It's fine." You giggle. "You can go at me some more after some rest... yeah? It's been a long day."

"You sure it's alright?" Bendy asks, looking down at you. "I don't want 'ta dissappoint you in 'da bedroom department... Last thing I want is for you 'ta get bored of me."

You outright laugh at that. Bendy? Boring in the bedroom? In what universe?! Bendy looks confused at your laughter, and tilts his head as he asks; "What's so funny, doll?"

"Baby, the-- heheheheh!-- the LAST thing you are is boring. Besides, I'm not worried about you not lasting as long as usual. We've got the rest of our lives to spend together, after all." You purr devilishly. Bendy giggles all dopey like before saying in a soft voice as he caresses your cheek in a loving manner;

"That's true. That's very, very true."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, I hope you guys liked it. Like I said, I'm feeling insecure about this so if you liked it, please let me know. I'd like to know your favorite scenes and lines as per usual too. ♥ How do you think their honeymoon is gonna go? What do you want to happen on their honeymoon?  
> Do you think Henry was watching from Heaven? Let me know!
> 
> Also, sorry if the smut what shit-tay. I was tired lmao.
> 
> Love yo faces. See you in the next one.  
> -Mistress


End file.
